1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp for holding in one hand and assisting in donning a bracelet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry, such as rings, broaches, necklaces, and bracelets, is widely used by women and men for ornamentation. Particularly, bracelets are ornamental bands or chains, or string of beads or pearls worn around a person's wrist. Although some bracelets are formed various materials into a shape of a continuous band that is slid over a person's hand, most bracelets have a releasable clasp for connecting together the two ends of the bracelet to securely retain the bracelet around a person's wrist.
A typical clasp has a first interlocking member and a second releasably operable, usual spring biased, interlocking member, each of which is attached to opposite ends of a bracelet.
An example of a typical clasp, for connecting the ends of a bracelet and securing the bracelet around a person's wrist, generally consists of a small continuous ringlet or loop at one end of the bracelet and a releasably operable hook or loop attached at the other end of the bracelet. The releasably operable hook interlocks with the ringlet to connect the two ends of the bracelet together.
Another example, of a typical clasp, for use in connecting the ends of a bracelet and securing the bracelet around a person's wrist, generally includes a receiving member having a cavity attached at one end of the bracelet and a mating member having an insertable projection attached at the other end of the bracelet. Either of the receiving or the mating members can be releasably operable. The mating member interlocks with the receiving member to connect the two ends of the bracelet together.
Various other configurations of releasable clamps have been devised for connecting the ends of a bracelet together and retain it around a person's wrist.
A major problem with a bracelet having a releasable clasp is in the effort required by a person to easily and quickly fasten the around his or her wrist. Manually fastening a bracelet around one's wrist requires an individual to exhibit great dexterity. First, the hand, adjoining the wrist upon which the bracelet is to be worn, if often of no help in manipulating the clasp. Often, a person must solely use one hand, the hand opposite from the wrist to which the bracelet is to be worn, to hold the first interlocking member in place on their wrist while attempting to connect the second usually releasably operable interlocking member. Frequently, a person needs to try several times in order to successfully connect the clasp of the bracelet when trying to fasten it around his or her wrist.
Numerous innovations for bracelet fastening devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,132 to Grennan teaches the ornamental design for a bracelet fastening tool.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,187 to Higgins teaches the ornamental design for a bracelet attaching tool.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,253 to Fakler teaches the ornamental design for a bracelet fastener helper.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,066 to Fakler teaches a bracelet clasp fastening aid that has a curved portion for gripping the edge of a table or counter top and another curved portion for receiving one's wrist. Pressure is applied from the wrist onto the curved side allowing the other hand to be free to attach both sides of a bracelet clasp.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,327 to LaMacchia et al. teaches a bracelet fastening device to assist a person in quickly and easily fastening a bracelet around his or her wrist. The device overcomes the problems associated with fastening a bracelet around one's own wrist without the assistance of another person and particularly by a person with impaired fine motor skills. The device generally includes a handle and releasable clamping means operably attached to the handle. The clamping means is operable to releasably hold at least one interlocking member of a releasable clasp of a bracelet. The handle is sized and configured to be held in a hand of a person, so that the clamping means is positioned to rest on a wrist adjoining the hand holding the handle. A person using the bracelet fastening device can hold and position with one hand at least one interlocking member of the releasable clasp on the adjoining wrist while using the other free hand to fasten the other interlocking member of the clasp therewith to securely retain the bracelet around the wrist.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bracelet fastening devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.